A Kataang modern story
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: title says it all please r 'n' r. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. A new student

Katara sat up in her desk. She almost fell asleep at math teacher, Mr. Deonardi's boring lesson. Her best friend, Toph Beifong, sat by her. Katara wanted something to happen, like a new student, or just something different. Her teacher interrupted her thoughts.

"Katara, what is the purpose of a stem and leaf plot?"

"Huh?" She sat up. Everyone started laughing. She felt her ears go red as her teacher scolded her.

"Katara, see me after class."

"Yes sir." She sighed as Azula answered the question. _She's so perfect, _Katara thought. . She wore tight, revealing clothes and was always eyeing boys. She was homecoming queen, prom queen, every kind of queen. She sat by her sat her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Mai was the Goth girl, always wearing black, Ty Lee the circus freak, always walking on her hands. Both were a part of Azula's circle of popularity.

Someone knocked at the door, interrupting her thoughts once more. Mr. Deonardi answered the door; there stood the principal, Mr. Roku with a rather attractive boy. He had grey eyes, the color of clouds before a huge thunderstorm and black hair, the color of charcoal. All the girls in the classroom were staring at him, including Katara. She was blushing. So was Azula. Both teachers talked to each other for a moment and before Mr. Roku left and to Katara's delight, left the boy behind. Mr. Deonardi led the student to the front of the room.

"Class, meet your new classmate, Aang."


	2. Aang's POV

The first thing I noticed about the classroom was that all the girls were staring at me. My attention was directed to one girl in particular who had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and tight revealing clothes. She was looking at me as if to say, "_Lets get together after school" _or something. I already knew I didn't like her. So I looked around the room some more, and that's when my eyes locked on _her._

She was very pretty, with long, brown hair in a braid and beautiful blue eyes. I could feel my eyes pop out of my head and my cheeks turn red. Mr. Deonardi led me to the front of the room and introduced me to everyone. Nobody said anything.

"Aang, you can sit to the left of Katara."

_Katara. _ She was the one with the pretty eyes and the long brown hair in a braid. Katara waved her hand so I knew who she was, but I already knew who she was. I walked slowly over to her and sat down in the empty seat beside her.

Katara stuck out her hand and gave me a warm smile. I shook it; her hands were so smooth.

"Hey. I'm Katara." She said.

My brain didn't seem to function right.


	3. Trouble

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Katara walked over to Mr. Deonardi's desk and sat in a hard chair, squirming about what her math teacher was going to say to her.

"Katara, have you not been paying attention in class again?" the teacher asked, twiddling his thumbs and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"No, I have been paying attention. I've just been getting really tired in the morning." Katara lied, hoping her teacher would believe her.

"Being tired is no excuse, Katara. I'll let you go this time, but if you do it again, I'll have to give you detention." He said cooly, looking at her with his ice blue eyes that reminded Katara of ice daggers.

"Oh, and by the way, can you show Aang around the school?" he asked. Katara shrugged.

"Sure." She walked out of the classroom, trying to catch sight of the new student. Finally she found him, being made fun of by some 8th graders. She couldn't believe what they were doing. They were pushing him back and forth, pointing at his hair and laughing.

"Dude, what's with his hair?! I mean, you could rub Charcoal in that thing and not see anything!" The boys all laughed. She marched right in front of Aang and looked at the 8th grader straight in the eyes. The boy had a toothpick in his mouth, and a baseball hat on sideways.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" The boys snickered.

"Yeah, and what is some puny 7th grade girl gonna do about it?" They all laughed,

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Said the guy with the toothpick, holding his hands in his face and pretending to be scared. Anger bubbled up inside of Katara. Before she knew what she was doing, her fist went straight into the boys stomach.

"Ow! What the heck?!" The boy yelled.

"Stay away from him!" Katara yelled threateningly. Then, as the boys ran off, she turned to Aang, who looked impressed.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Aang shrugged.

"I guess. Hey, can you show me around? I'm not really sure where to go..." He asked, looking at her with his dark grey eyes.

"Sure." She took the schedule in his hand and looked at what classes he had.

"That's weird...we have every class together." She said, surprised.

"Cool." Aang answered, just as surprised.

As they walked to 3rd period, Katara thought she might like the idea of having every class with Aang.


End file.
